Leon Doesn't Like Pants
by 0738
Summary: A one-shot, no real plot fic written for a friend. It pairs Leon Kennedy and Claire Redfield. Sexytimes ensue, so M for Mature. If you don't like the LxC pairing, then really, save us all a headache and go away.


"And the crowd goes wild! I've never seen anything like it!" the announcer exclaimed.

"Son of a fucking bitch." Leon Kennedy stated as he switched the game off and pulled his shirt off. His head turned to the door as he heard someone furiously attempting to get in. Then he heard keys fall. It was silent for a second, followed by someone attempting to turn the knob, then he heard a thud on the door. Curious, he got up and opened the door.

Claire Redfield stood outside the door, red-faced, and if looks could kill, well … he would have been dead the second he opened the door.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked, stepping aside so she could walk in. Claire inhaled sharply and Leon flinched. The lady was PISSED.

"I was heading out from the bank. I was going to go shopping and this idiot plows into ME!" she stated as she walked in, "Then the cops come and he's blaming ME! Never mind he's speeding! Never mind he ran a red light!"

"Did you file a police report?" Leon asked, cautiously, as he shut the door.

"The cops were there, dummy! Of course I filed a report!" she hissed, "And my car is destroyed! I just paid it off and-" her voice was breaking. Leon grabbed her, pushed her body against the door. He kissed her passionately as he pressed his body against hers. Claire quietly moaned and sighed into his kiss as she loosely placed her hands on his hips. When they broke the kiss, Leon gazed into her baby blue eyes with a smile on his face.

"You're so cute when you're huffy and ready to kill." Claire playfully punched him in the gut and grinned. "OH – now you're in for it, lady." He said as he scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bedroom. He threw her down on the bed, climbed on top of her and kissed her again. Claire giggled and pulled his hips down onto hers.

Leon broke the kiss and started kissing down her chin, down her neck, down to – her shirt was in the way. He sat up on his knees, pulled Claire up and hastily pulled her shirt off. Claire fondled his erection with one hand as she undid his jeans with the other. Leon was massaging her nipples through the fabric of her bra. When she slid his pants down to expose him, Leon pulled her bra off, tossed it aside and pushed her back down on the bed. He pulled her pants off of her, then slid his off and left them in a heap on the floor. Claire pulled Leon down onto the bed and started kissing his neck. She kissed a trail down his torso while slowly massaging his dick with her hand. She heard a moan escape from him whenever she rubbed her thumb over the lightly wet head.

Claire reached his cock and took the head into her mouth. Leon's moan was louder now, as she slid the tip of her tongue over the head. Then she cupped her tongue underneath it and started to rub it against his frenulum, slowly. Then faster. She let her tongue loosely rub him, then she stiffened it. Leon was played with her soft hair, stroking it back, moving it out of her way.

"Fuck, Claire, that feels so good." He breathed. Claire took him deeper into her mouth, running her tongue along his shaft and playing with her balls. She quickened her movements – faster, faster, faster – when she heard him on the brink of orgasm, she stopped.

"Baby, no-" he gasped, but couldn't finish.

Instead of listening, she kissed her way back up to his chest – letting her breasts drag across his throbbing cock and up his stomach. Then she started licking and sucking on his nipple, while using her hand to stroke and pinch the other. Then she alternated, this time gently nibbling his other nipple, sucking on it then blowing cool air on it.

Leon couldn't take anymore. He jumped up and flipped her onto her back, straddled her, and pressed his mouth against hers. He slid his tongue into her mouth and she met it with hers. He stroked Claire's breast with his hand, then slowly moved it down her body to feel her clit. With his thumb, he rubbed her clit and with his index finger, he slid himself inside her, feeling her wetness. He slid a second finger in and slowly pumped her while rubbing her clit.

"Leon-" she breathed, but he pressed his lips back onto hers. Then he kissed a line down to her breasts and started to rub her nipples with his thumbs. Claire bucked her hips up and felt his erection slide against her wet mound. "Leon," she moaned, "I need it." Leon didn't answer. Instead, he started to suck on her breasts lightly, then harder. Claire bucked her hips up and again, felt him against her. She tucked her hand in between their bodies and got a grip on him, but then she felt a firmer grip on her wrist.

"Not yet. Now it's your turn to suffer." He said as she let go.

"I want you." She whined as he inserted two fingers inside of her and slowly stroked her again.

"You tease me, I'll tease you." He said as he kissed the back of her hand.

"Baby, please-" she begged. Instead of replying, he put two of his fingers into her mouth and she sucked on them longingly while sliding her tongue up and down.

Leon spread her legs apart and started to rub her clit with the tip of his tongue. Claire moaned and he ran his tongue in between her labia, teasing her opening by sliding the tip in and out.

"Just fuck me already!" she yelled. Leon just grinned and kept running his tongue in circles around her clit and sliding it in and out of her. Claire ran her fingers through his hair, lightly tugging it up in hopes he'd get the hint.

When Leon decided that he just couldn't take it anymore, he started to lick her clit quickly and massage her g-spot with his fingers. He wanted her to cum before he fucked her. He started to stroke her faster and faster, while he alternated between sucking on her clit and rubbing it with his tongue.

Claire's breathing was quickening, her moans were becoming short. Her pelvis lightly jerked forward a few times. Claire started panting, her body started to shake. Suddenly she started to scream his name as he felt her pussy contracting on his fingers. Leon jumped up and slid himself inside her, fucking her fast and rough while she came. She was moaning, crying out his name and gasping for air as her orgasm rocked her body. Leon was so turned on by listening to her and feeling her hands on his ass pulling him deeper inside of her, it didn't take him much longer before he came. Leon kept thrusting himself inside of her until he couldn't hold himself up anymore. He gently laid himself down on her body, feeling how soft and smooth she was against him, then slid of onto the bed next to her.

Claire immediately cuddled up against him and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. Both were still breathing heavily when she whispered,

"There's a puddle underneath me." Leon looked down at her and when their eyes met, they started laughing.

"I'll get you a towel in a minute," he said, holding her close to him, "I just want this to last a little longer." He felt Claire's hand on the side of his face slowly move up and start stroking his hair. She sighed. "Something wrong?" he asked. Claire shook her head.

"Who'd have thought you could pacify me with the way I was earlier?" she giggled.

"I have my ways." He replied.

"Clearly."


End file.
